Hidden in the Mist
by leosldy
Summary: Season 2. Girls battle a misty predator, Piper struggles with a decision & Leo tries dating. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Hidden in the Mist  
  
Darkness. The night is silent. The void of all light and sound that is nightfall. It loved the void. Loved the things hiding within the blackness. It swirled and hovered just above the cool ground. No shape, no sound, it just was. It hunted and it fed. It's only purpose. Just ahead, distant footsteps broke the solitude. It felt anticipation and hunger. Slowly it wove its way down the street, stalking its prey.  
She hasted her pace down the dim, desolate road. Her heart was racing with anxiety. Normally she would never be out at this time, alone on a deserted street. Her blind date had turned out badly. He was supposed to take her home, but in the process he began his unwanted advances. When she put up a fight, he stopped the car. With force, he began in earnest to take what she was not offering willingly. She managed to grab the door handle and with her other hand, dragged her nails across his face. He cried out. Taking advantage of the distraction, she used her other hand to open the door. Stumbling out onto the rough pavement. Ignoring her torn dress and scrapped knees, she got up and ran as fast as her two inch heels could carry her.  
Now she was wandering around at one in the morning, with no idea where she was. Desperately she searched for a phone. Her cell phone had been damaged in her fall from the car. Franticly she turned her head, squinting into the bleak night, praying to find a phone or open restaurant. Anything. Abruptly she became still. She felt a chill come over her. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she turned and gazed into the blank space behind. Nothing. It was just her nerves, which had been stretched to their breaking point. Shaking her head, she turned back to resume her harried trek down the street.  
A gray mist whirled and followed close behind. Long willowy tendrils reaching out like a lover's touch. It could feel its quarry. Feel the warmth just beyond its reach. Silently it crept ever closer. Gently swarming around its victim's feet in a cool embrace. Slowly, it inched its way up in a swirl of cloudy wetness. Soon it was encompassing its prey.  
Becoming still once again, her eyes darting around, seeing the mist all around. Her breaths coming out in short pants, as fear engulfs her body. Yes, it thought. Breath. Let me in. With each drawn breath, the mist enters. Through each nostril, as well as her mouth which was slightly ajar. It felt the sweet warmth as it makes its way into her lungs, filling them with its cool being. Once there, it fed. Savoring every ounce of life force he was consuming. Sucking, draining until every last drop had been devoured. When it was done, it swiftly exited the barren wasteland that had once been a human being. With the invader gone, the body fell. Rigid. Frozen from the inside out, the body landed with a thud onto the unforgiving pavement. In the distance, the mist traveled forth, looking for its next victim.  
  
It was Tuesday morning. The alarm had gone off, yet Piper Halliwell still lay a bed. Rolling over, she pushed the long stands of her brown hair out of her eyes and squinted at the clock, hoping it would read differently. Of course that was not going to happen. She needed to get up and get motivated. She needed to be at P3 by nine sharp. Normally she would not be at her club until much later, however she had a huge supply shipment coming in and she needed to be there to supervise. Leo would be there to help, but it was her club. Beside, Leo had just started working there and only a mortal for a few weeks. Couldn't forget that little fact. Although there were many times she wished she could.  
Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes. When did her life get so complicated? Okay, more complicated than normal for a witch in the twenty first century. A good witch mind you, but a witch all the same. Getting out of bed, she dragged her feet to the bathroom. A hot shower would hopefully clear the cobwebs.  
Forty minutes later, she was ready to go. Quickly coming down the stairs she made a swift detour to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Phoebe was sitting at the table busily writing in a notebook, a book lay open in front.  
"Hey Pheebs."  
So engrossed in her work, Phoebe gave a start at her sister's greeting. "Whoa, you're up early."  
"Yeah." Piper answered back as she poured a steaming mug, blowing on it before taking that first sip. "I've got a huge shipment coming in this morning, so I've got to be there."  
"Right. Oh, I almost forgot. Dan called. Wanted to know about dinner tonight."  
"Does he want me to call back?"  
Returning her attention back to her homework, Phoebe replied. "No, said he'd call you at the club later."  
Grabbing her purse and taking one last sip of her coffee, Piper responded. "Thanks. I'm off, see you later."  
Her mind back on her work, Phoebe did not reply.  
  
Piper arrived at P3 fifteen minutes later. She could see two large trucks already unloading. "Damn, I'm late." She muttered to herself. Rushing into her office, she threw her purse on her desk and ran back out. She could hear Leo's voice coming from the storeroom at the back of the club. He turned as she walked in, a half smile on his lips. She hated when he did that, because it always caused her stomach to give a little flutter. She did not need the distraction this morning. "Okay, I'm here, sorry I'm late. Where we at?"  
He came to stand next to her, and the heat from his body, made her heart race a little faster. Pushing her emotions to the back of her mind she waited for him to answer her.  
"The new glasses came in and are over there." He pointed to a pile of crates in the corner that had Fragile stamped across them. "Over there are the napkins and swizzle sticks. I wasn't sure where you wanted them, so just let me know when you decide and I'll move them."  
"Thanks. What about the liquor and beer?"  
"Not yet. The pretzels and peanuts haven't come either."  
Giving the room a quick survey, she nodded her head. "Alright, let me go to my office and get organized. I'll let you know where everything needs to go then."  
"Sounds good. I'll go check the stock behind the bar and see where we stand."  
With all the new supplies coming in, the storeroom was a tight fit, so when they went to leave, they bumped into each other. "Sorry." Both said in unison, and smiled.  
Leo shuffled sideway so he could get around her and out the door. Piper stood there a moment after he left. Her body burning where his arms had brushed across as he passed by. She closed her eyes, willing the sensation to go away. This was ridiculous she thought. She had to stop reacting like this anytime Leo was near. Or when he smiled, or when he looked at her with those warm green eyes. Enough! She scolded herself. You're with Dan. You love Dan. Then why was it so hard to be around Leo? Giving her head a mental shake, she decided now was not the time to delve into it. She had neither the time nor the desire to explore it at this moment.  
For the next several hours all the deliveries had been made and most of the stock put in it's proper place. Looking around, Piper was satisfied with the results. They would be ready for business tonight. Thinking of tonight, she wondered what Dan had planned. Even though she ran a nightclub, she tried to spend as many evenings with him as she could. Usually they would have an early meal, allowing her to be at the club during its busiest time.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Dan came down the stairs. Going up to him, she gave a hug. "Well, this is a nice surprise."  
Hugging her back and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he replied. "Any chance to see my girl."  
Keeping his arm around her waist, he navigated then to a table and sat down. "So we on for dinner tonight?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Good! I've got an appointment, but should be done by five. So how's six for you?"  
Piper mentally went over her schedule. "Six should be good. I only have a bit more to do here."  
"It's a date." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a figure coming from the other side of the room.  
Piper immediately felt Dan tense. Following his gaze she instantly knew the reason as well.  
"So how long is he going to be hanging around?" Dan asked. He tried to keep the terseness out of his tone, but did not succeed. "I mean it's been weeks."  
"Dan I know how you feel about this, but I am not going to kick Leo out." Piper understood Dan's feelings, however she was not about to leave Leo high and dry. He had done too much for her and her sisters.  
"I don't think I'd mind as much, if a friend was all he saw you as. But we both know that's not the case. I'm sorry, but it's hard having my girlfriend work with her ex-boyfriend."  
Grabbing his hand, she gave it a slight squeeze. "I know, and I'm sorry, but Dan I chose you not Leo."  
Soothed by her words, Dan let the issue drop. He'd never be comfortable with the situation, but he'd deal the best he could with it. "Alright, so till tonight?"  
"Tonight." She smiled and leaned over for another kiss, which he was more than happy to indulge in.  
  
Leo tried to keep busy behind the bar, although it was very difficult. No matter how often he saw Piper and Dan together, it always hurt. More than hurt. It was unbearable. Loosing Piper was the most painful thing he had ever experienced as a Whitelighter. Even the bullet he took in World War II was not as painful. Now that he was a mortal, it was worse. He told Piper he was going to fight for her since he was mortal. For weeks he had tried everything to win back her love. So far he'd failed miserably. He was fast loosing hope of ever being with her again and it was breaking his heart. To know what Piper and he had shared, and to think he would never know it again was almost too much to comprehend. Slowly he was coming to realize he would most likely be living the rest of his life without her. A large lump formed in his throat, making it hard to swallow.  
So lost in thought, he was startled when Piper came up to the bar. "So we're looking okay for tonight?"  
Looking down so to mask the anguish in his eyes, he nodded and in a low tone said. "Yeah, looks good."  
"Great! I've got a few errands to do. I'll be back before the rush. When he still didn't look up, she asked. "Is something wrong Leo?"  
By this time, he had pulled his emotions and himself together. Looking up with a small grin, he answered back. "I'm fine, just want to make sure everything is ready."  
Tilting her head to one side, she studied him. There was something lurking in his eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew him too well. Sometimes it felt as if she had known him all her life. It was unsettling how they could sense each other's feelings so well. "Okay, I'm off then. See you later."  
  
Daryl Morris paced along the yellow tape of the crime scene, his cell phone at his ear. "Hello, Pru Halliwell please." Looking over to the white draped body, he waited.  
"Prue Halliwell."  
"Hi Pru it's Daryl."  
"Hey Daryl, what's up."  
Turning from the two uniform cops that had strolled by, Daryl replied. "A dead body."  
There was a slight hesitation on the other end of the phone. "Okay, and you're calling me because...." Prue let her words fall off.  
"Because it looks like the victim froze to death."  
"Froze? Well, Daryl, that's not always supernatural, lots of people freeze to death."  
Glancing around to make sure he was alone, he answered. "Yeah, but most aren't frozen from the inside out."  
"What!" Exclaimed the voice from the phone.  
"Uh huh. Seems her insides are frozen solid. Not to mention it's about seventy five degrees out here and she's not thawing, not even a little bit."  
"Okay, that's not normal. Get me all the information you can. I'll go home and check the Book of Shadows. See what I can come up with."  
Nodding his head, Daryl said. "Yeah, you do that, cause I've got a bad feeling about this." He hit the end button of his phone. Clipping it back onto his waist, he went back to work.  
Pru sat at her desk, staring at the phone. Like Daryl she had a really bad feeling about this. Grabbing her jacket and purse, she fled her office in search of some answers.  
  
Two hours later and having searched the Book of Shadows thoroughly, Pru had no answers. There was nothing in the book explaining what Daryl had described. Maybe it wasn't surpernatural after all she thought. Stranger things have been known to happen in San Francisco. Since she had no real evidence to support an unnatural cause, Pru elected not to alert her sisters. She'd wait until there was more to go on.  
  
At seven o'clock, the club was still relatively quiet. The rush would not start for another hour or so. There were a few couples at tables enjoying some quiet time together. There were several people scattered around the large oval bar. Leo was serving a drink to a lovely blond seated at one corner of the bar. She looked to be in her late twenties. A career woman if her appearance was any indication. Leaning over, he placed a napkin and then a martini in front of her. As his hand left the glass, the woman brushed her fingers across his forearm and gave a slow smile. Uncomfortable from the attention, he gave a small grin and quickly turned to see if anyone else needed service.  
Phoebe and Pru sat at the other end of the bar observing the whole scene with amusement. They each had a soft spot for Leo. Even though he wasn't their  
  
Whitelighter anymore, he was still their friend and they loved him. Both had hoped things with Piper and he would have worked out, but unfortunately that was not going to be the case. Piper was with Dan and her sisters vowed to support her decision.  
Noting that all the customers had been seen to, Leo walked over to the girls and leaned his hip against the bar. "So, no dates tonight?"  
Pru played with the red swizzle stick in her drink. "I think I'm on strike from guys for the time being."  
Phoebe had turned around on her stool and scanned the growing crowd. "Not me! I'm always optimistic that there is a hottie out there for me."  
Leo chuckled and Pru rolled her eyes, and looked at Leo. "What about you?"  
"Me? What about me?" A slight frown marring his forehead.  
"Looked to us like the blond bombshell over there is quite interested."  
"Yeah, Leo!" Phoebe chimed in, as she swiveled back to the bar. "Didn't know you were such a chick magnet."  
A bright, red, flush, crept over Leo's features and he looked down at the floor self-consciously. "So how about it Leo, you gonna ask her out?" Pru teased. She couldn't help herself.  
Leo's head popped up. A horrified expression stamped on his face. "Of course not!"  
"Oh sweetie, we were just teasing you." Phoebe patted his arm reassuringly.  
Before Leo could comment, his attention was drawn to the stairs where he spied Piper and Dan. They were giggling to each other, and Dan had his arm wrapped possessively around her shoulders.  
Observing the look on Leo's features, the girls turned and followed his gaze. Looking back at each other, they returned their eyes back to Leo. His eyes reflecting so much raw emotion it was almost too painful to witness and it broke their hearts.  
Pru placed her hand over his and gave it a small squeeze. The gesture brought his eyes to her and he managed a wan smile. "I better get back to work." He said, clearing his throat. Moving away, he went to take care of a gentleman who had just sat down.  
"This sucks!" Grumbled Phoebe. "I mean Dan's a nice enough guy and all, but..."  
"He's not Leo." Finished her sister. "Well, Piper obviously has made her choice and we agreed to support her."  
"I know, you're right, but it still sucks."  
Pru shook her head and gave he little sister an indulgent smile.  
"Hey you two, how's it going?" Piper's voice sounded behind them. Standing between her two siblings, she put an arm around each.  
"It's going." Phoebe responded. "The joint is starting to pick up, so maybe I will too. Get picked up that is." The last said with a mischievous grin.  
Pru shook her head again. "You're hopeless, you know that." Looking at Piper she asked. "So how was dinner?"  
"Nice. Relaxing."  
"Boring." Phoebe uttered under her breath and Pru shot her a warning look. Going back to Piper she went on. "Well, it seems like you finally got that normal life you always wanted honey. I'm happy for you."  
"Yeah. Course he doesn't know I'm a witch, with powers and I fight demons on a daily basis."  
"So ya gonna tell him?" Phoebe questioned. "Piper?"  
Her sister didn't hear her, because her attention had been diverted to a scene at the other side of the bar. Leo was serving a gorgeous blond a drink. She had said something and he leaned his forearms onto the surface of the bar, obviously quiet interested in what she had to say. The woman leaned forward, allowing a large amount of her cleavage to be displayed. She laughed at something he had said and ran her long red fingernails across his left arm. While he made a move to pull away, she played with the open vee of his black shirt. Touching the exposed skin there, she sent him a seductive smile.  
Piper's stomach clenched into a tight knot as she watched the whole episode as it played out before her. "Who the hell is that?" She spat out.  
Having witnessed their sister's distraction, Pru and Phoebe were also watching the woman hit on Leo. At Piper's reaction, the two's eyes met over Piper's head. Pru was the first to recover. "Umm, I don't know. She's been hitting on Leo since she came in."  
"Oh really."  
Hearing the jealously laced in those words, Pru went on. "Ah honey, why are you so upset? Leo and you are not together anymore. You're with Dan right?"  
Gathering her emotions, Piper tried to regain a normal tone. "No we're not and yes I am...."  
"But?" Pru prompted.  
"It's just, I don't know." Piper's frustration was so evident, that Pru's heart went out to her. Giving her a hug, she said. "Sweetie, you can't have it all. You picked Dan which means you have to let Leo go. Which means seeing him with someone else."  
Piper let out a long pent up breath. "You're right, I know. It's just difficult. I never thought about Leo being with someone else."  
Smiling, Pru nodded her head. "I know honey, but let's face it. Leo's cute, sweet, sensitive.."  
"A good listener." Interjected her other sister.  
"Making the whole package pretty damn sexy." Continued Pru.  
"Pru!" Replied a shocked Piper.  
"Hey, I'm not interested. I mean Leo is like a brother, but other women are going to find him attractive. So, you better get use to it."  
"Yep. Just the other night I heard Trish and Carrie talking about him." Informed Phoebe. "Both want to ask him out, but sense there is something between you two. They don't want to mess with the boss's guy."  
"But he's not my guy anymore right. That's what this whole conversation is about."  
"Afraid so honey." Phoebe confirmed with sympathetic eyes.  
"Hey, you going to leave me alone all night?" Dan asked as he came up behind Piper and hugged her around the waist.  
Wincing because she had totally forgotten Dan had been waiting for her. Turning in his arms, she gave a weak smile. "Sorry. Just had to clear some things up."  
"And did you?"  
"Yep, all better. Let's go back to our table."  
Pru and Phoebe watched them weave through the masses to their table.  
"I still think she's making a mistake."  
"Not our call Pheebes." 


	2. Chapter Two

I forgot my disclaimer at the beginning of this story, so I will do so now. I do not own any of the characters, however I love writing about them.  
  
Thanks so much to Stranded Stargazer, HollyShadow , leo/piper4ever, and Piper Wyatt-Halliwell 1973 for reading the first chapter and kind enough to give a review. Your comments mean so very much and I appreciate it. Glad you are enjoying the story. I always felt there was not enough drama as far as the whole "Piper realizing who she loves dilemma" so I decided to write my own. (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As the night wore on Leo's mood worsened. As hard as he tried not to, his eyes kept going over to Piper and Dan. She looked so happy. He was glad that she was. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. To find that normal life she so desperately wanted and it looked like she had found it. Of course Dan didn't know her secret, but Leo had a feeling Dan would accept it, to keep Piper. However, no matter how often he had this conversation with himself, it still hurt like hell.  
He thought for sure he would be able to win her back. Thinking their love was so strong, so pure, so lasting. Obviously it was not. He had no idea what he was going to do now. Finally admitting to himself that he had lost Piper as well as his wings. Where did he go from here?  
"Hey good looking. What's the matter?" Phoebe's words broke through his dark musings, startling him. "What?" He asked as if coming out of a dream, not realizing he had wandered over to the sisters again. It didn't surprise him. He always felt a special bond with them, even after he lost his wings.  
Rubbing his forehead with his fingers, he said. "Sorry, guess I zoned there for a moment. Do you need anything?"  
"No, I think we're going to call it a night."  
Leo didn't comment, because his gaze had once again drifted over to Piper and Dan.  
Prue and Phoebe looked at each other in exasperation. Looks like they were going to have the same conversation with Leo as they did with their sister.  
"You know Leo, maybe it's time to move on." Suggested Prue with compassion.  
Leo swallowed hard before he answered in a strained voice. "I know, but it's so hard. It's harder than the first time."  
The look in his soft green eyes tore at Phoebe's heart. God how she wished she could find a guy who felt about her like Leo did about Piper. "Maybe the first step would be to start dating."  
Phoebe had to refrain from grinning at his terrified expression at the mere suggestion.  
"Yeah Leo. There are tons of women who would love to go out with you and now that you're mortal, there's no reason not to." Prue pointed out.  
"Oh no. No, no, no. I couldn't. Are you kidding? Do you know how long it's been since I asked someone out? Like decades! Besides, how can I go out with someone, when I'm in love with someone else."  
Phoebe grabbed his hand in hers. "Listen sweetie. You need to get on with your life just like Piper is. I think meeting new people is a good start."  
"I don't know." Leo replied with skepticism. "Just the thought of it scares me to death."  
Prue leaned over. "Leo, it's not like you're going to have a hard time getting dates." At his puzzled look, she went on. "Come on. You're a great guy. You're good looking, sweet and a great listener. What's not to like?"  
He shook his head, still not convinced. "I still don't know. I'll have to think about it."  
Jumping off the barstool, Prue smiled. "It's a start. You ready Pheebs?'  
"Yeah, why drag out the inevitable."  
Confused, Leo asked. "What's inevitable?"  
"That I'm going home alone."  
Shaking his head, a bemused Leo watched the two sisters leave the club. There was nothing quite like the Charmed Ones and he didn't mean their destiny or powers. They were simply three incredibly spirited and special ladies. He felt fortunate to have been able to work with them and grateful to call them friends.  
  
Soon after, most of the customers began to leave the club. Leo started cleaning up while his mind drifted back to his talk with the girls. Maybe it was time to seriously start thinking about doing something with his life. He would always love Piper, and nothing would change that. Coming to grips with the fact she had chosen Dan and beginning a normal life helped a little. The life he was unable to give her. Grabbing a large wet cloth, he began wiping down the bar surface. Returning to his thoughts, he had to admit, he had put Piper in an awkward position working here. Maybe he did need to get out and meet more people and even look for another job. He had no idea how long he'd remain a mortal. It might even be permanent. The thought caused his stomach to clench. It was bad enough loosing Piper, but to loose his calling as well was heart wrenching.  
  
Dan had said goodbye to Piper at the club a few hours before. He had to be at work early, and could not keep the same hours as she did. It was just past midnight and the club was closed. Having cleared out the cash register, Piper was counting the night's receipts. Leo and Trish, one of the waitresses, were clearing the rest of the tables. She heard Trish laugh at something Leo had said. The two were working side by side collecting empty glasses and picking up trash. Keeping her back to them, Piper tried to ignore them. Leo's chuckle was followed by another giggle from Trish. Closing her eyes, Piper let out a frustrated sigh as she tried once again to count.  
"Whoa! Careful!" Leo warned.  
Piper swung her head around to see what the problem was. Trish had been carrying a tray laden with dirty glassware. Coming down off a small step she had lost her balance. Luckily Leo had been right behind her. Throwing his arms out, he grabbed her around the waist with one and steadied the tray with the other.  
Having recovered herself mentally from the potential disaster, Trish took advantage of her present situation. Leaning back against Leo's warm chest, she enjoyed the feeling of his strong arm around her trim waist. He smelled great.  
"You okay?" He questioned into her ear as she lay against him.  
Enjoying her position, she didn't answer right away. Instead she gazed up into his incredibly warm green eyes. She saw genuine concern reflecting in them and she melted just a little. Now here was a guy a girl could have a relationship with. It didn't hurt that he was gorgeous to boot. Sending her a boyish smile, he lifted her back on her feet and removed his arm from her waist to take the tray from her. Instantly she missed his closeness.  
"Thanks. Guess I missed the step there."  
Still smiling, he said. "No problem, glad I was there to help."  
Piper rolled her eyes at the whole scene. Talk about shameless flirtation. Trish had definitely taken advantage of an opportunity. She was all over Leo. And what was with that smile he gave! Letting her disgust at the whole exchange fill her, because it would drown out what she was really feeling. Jealousy.  
With tray in hand, Leo moved toward the kitchen. Trish walked toward Piper, although her eyes remained on the departing Leo. "All right Piper, I gotta ask. Are Leo and you..." She hesitated almost afraid to ask. "You know, involved?"  
Avoiding the other woman's eyes, Piper replied. "No, of course not. I'm with Dan."  
"I know, but it seems like there was something between you two."  
Forcing a smile to her lips, Piper said. "No, we're just friends."  
"Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure first."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to ask him out." The waitress answered with a huge smile.  
The forced smile Piper had been wearing was now frozen in place. "Really." She commented through clenched teeth.  
"Yeah. I can't wait for him to ask me. He's one of those shy ones. So I'm going to have to make the first move. I just love those quiet ones. Still waters run deep kinda thing."  
"Hmmm." Was the only thing Piper managed to get out. She was afraid to say much more for all the rioting emotions claiming her at the moment. Feelings she knew she had no right to have, but experienced all the same. The mind may say one thing, however the heart was a completely different matter.  
Smoothing back the stray hairs of her blond ponytail and straightening her clothes, Trish said. "Wish me luck!"  
Smile still plastered on her lips, Piper gritted out. "Luck." She watched the other woman flounce off in the direction of the kitchen, and Leo. Not wanting to know the outcome, she grabbed the cash and receipts and headed for her office.  
  
Leo stood in front of the office, hesitant to knock. He'd never asked for a night off before. There had never been a reason before. Working every night and seeing Piper had been his only life for the last few weeks. Now he had a date. He still couldn't believe he had said yes when Trish boldly came up and asked him out for Thursday night. Standing there dumbfounded at first, not knowing how to respond. Sensing his discomfort, she gave a reassuring smile and convinced him they'd have a great time. Before he knew it, he had accepted. Immediately he wanted to take it back, but could not hurt Trish that way. She was a great girl and he liked spending time with her at work. Maybe this would be a good thing. First he needed to get the night off, which meant knocking on this door and seeing Piper. Resolve in place, he gave the door a short rap.  
"Come in." Was the answer from within.  
Sticking his head through the doorway, Leo asked. "Hey Piper, can I talk to you?"  
Looking up from her paperwork, she motioned for him to come in. "Of course. What's up?" She could tell he was nervous, because he kept clasping and unclasping his hands and wouldn't meet her eyes.  
"Ummm, I need to..." He paused as if considering what he wanted to say. "I mean I'd like to ask for Thursday night off."  
Piper felt like she'd been hit by a train. She knew the reason why he needed the night off. Trish had told her she planned to ask him out. The thing was, it never occurred to Piper that he'd accept. How could he when he was still in love with her. Okay, she was being unreasonable considering she had made it clear it was over between them and she was with Dan. It was unfair not to want Leo to try and find someone else as well. The heart was a very fickle thing and not at all reasonable, hence the present emotions rushing through her.  
Keeping her composure, no easy feat, she asked. "Thursday night? I don't see why not." Not able to leave it at that and out of some morbid reason to cause herself more discomfort, she said. "Just out of curiosity, why?"  
The uneasiness Leo was feeling multiplied. It was hard enough asking the woman you love for a night off so you could go out with another woman. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he stuck them in the back pockets of his pants, cleared his throat and cast his eyes to the floor. "Trish asked me out."  
Busying herself with the papers on her desk, she said calmly. "I see. Well, have a good time."  
Leo's head snapped up at her detached tone. He didn't know how she was going to react to his statement, but her cool manner surprised and hurt him. He had this silly notion, that maybe she'd be a little upset by it all. Show some sign that it bothered her even a little. Her reaction smothered any hope of that. It also proved again how much their relationship was over and he did indeed need to move on.  
Wanting nothing more that to escape the room, he quickly replied. "Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow."  
Not looking up, she answered back. "Night." As soon as she heard the door close, her head popped up and she stared unseeingly at the door. Releasing a ragged breath, she closed her eyes, hoping not to fall apart.  
  
Another body had been found. Yellow crime tape stretched in a large circle. The police swarmed the area shaking their heads. Because of the location of the body, it was in a different police jurisdiction. A different set of detectives just as clueless as to what did this as their counterparts of the first murder. It would be days before the connection would be made. Days the predator would go on hunting, without fear of detection. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to those of you who are continuing to read this story. Your supportive comments are such a rush for me!!!! Glad you are enjoying it and I hope you continue to.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Leo gave himself a quick glance in the small mirror hanging on the wall. It was just before six. He had about an hour before Trish was meeting him. Nerves shot, he thought more than once about canceling. His heart was just not in it.  
"Piper! Piper you here!" Phoebe's voice sounded from the other side of his door.  
Opening the door, he walked out and spied Phoebe heading for Piper's office. "She's not in yet Phoebe."  
The young woman stopped mid step at the sound of his voice. "Really? I thought she was always in by now."  
"She usually is. Must be running late tonight."  
A small frown creased her brow as she took in Leo's appearance. "Whoa! You're looking mighty fine tonight."  
A slight flush came over Leo's cheeks along with an embarrassed smile. "Thanks."  
"So what's the occasion?"  
"I've got a date."  
She let out an excited squeal. "Really? That's great honey!" Moving closer, she gave him an encouraging hug. "So who's the lucky lady?"  
"Trish. She's meeting me here." As he talked, he walked over to the edge of the bar and flopped down onto one of the stools.  
Following, she asked. "Why do glum?"  
"I don't know Phoebe. I don't think this is such a good idea."  
Standing just in front of him, she put a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's a great idea and it's about time too. You'll have a good time I'm sure."  
"If you say so."  
His tone so forlorn, she had to smile. She patted his shoulder. "I do."  
Glancing up at the clock and remembering why she was here she sighed. "I've got to go, I can't wait for Piper. Can you tell her I've got a date meeting me here tonight, but I'm going to be a little late. I need her to tell him to sit tight."  
"Sure."  
Leaning over, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks, you're an angel."  
"Well not really. Not anymore." He grinned back.  
Waving him off, she rushed up the steps, but called over her shoulder. "Have a good time and I want to hear all about it tomorrow!"  
  
Piper hurried in around six thirty. She was so late. The club would be opening in a half hour. Fortunately for her, she had a great staff. Two of her bartenders were already getting the bar set up and a few of the waitresses made sure all the tables were clean and neat. She had been running behind all day, and could not seem to get it together.  
Mike, her head bartender looked up as she came by. "Hey boss, nice of you to make it."  
Frowning, she scrunched her nose at him. "Everything ready?"  
"Yeah, Rachel's on top of it."  
Rachel was the new assistant manager she had hired two weeks earlier. It was the best decision Piper had ever made. With all the demon chasing taking up so much of her time, she needed help running the club. Making her way to her office, she needed to get the cash out for the registers.  
Twenty minutes later, she was done and back on track, ready for the doors to open. Danny unlocked the main entrance, letting Bruce take his position just outside ready to check I D's.  
Piper took a moment to sit down before things picked up. Out of the corner of her eye she spied Leo coming out of his room. He was dressed in a white crew neck t-shirt with a light gray jacket and matching trousers. The top of his hair was sticking up in different directions and she guessed he must have recently run his hand through it. All in all he looked adorable and she chastised herself for thinking it.  
Strolling around the bar, he sat down a few seats away, giving her the space she always seemed to desire from him. "Hey, Phoebe was in earlier. She needs you to take care of her date till she gets here."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Fraid not." Trying to soothe her temper, he finished. "I'm sure she won't be too late."  
"No, it's fine. I'm just out of sorts today and I'm a little grumpy."  
Instantly concerned, he asked. "Do you need me to help with anything?"  
"No, I'll get it together, besides it's your night off."  
"I don't mind, really."  
When he looked at her that way, it made it hard to concentrate. Those beautiful green eyes, were so full of warmth and compassion. A girl could drown in their depths. The moment was shattered when the first customers started to file in. She was thankful for the interruption. "Guess it's time to go to work." Rising to her feet, she took her spot behind the bar, feeling Leo's eyes following her.  
With his back to the door, he didn't see Trish enter. "Hi Leo."  
Turning on his seat, he smiled warmly and stood up. "Hi. You look wonderful!" And he really meant it. Her long blond hair, which was normally pulled back in a ponytail, was now hanging in long tresses down her back in smooth straight lines. She was wearing a short printed dress. It showed off her slim form to perfection.  
"Thanks." She smiled her appreciation. She had been so nervous, but his sincere compliment eased some of that nervousness. They were both standing there a bit awkward. "So, we having fun yet?" She joked.  
Her attempt at humor put Leo more at ease and he grinned. "I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've done this."  
Enjoying his honest smile and answer, she relaxed even more. "Well, shall we go then?"  
Placing his hand on the small of her back, he guided her around the tables and up the stairs.  
From behind the bar, Piper witnessed the exchange. She wasn't close enough to hear the conversation, but she observed the look of appreciation in Leo's eyes as he took in Trish. The warm smile and the gentle hand on her back as he led them out. None of those things monumental, but to Piper each was like a sharp pain to her fragile heart. Why had she never considered Leo seeing someone else? If she had, she would have prepared herself better. It was selfish not to have and she had no one but herself to blame for the pain she was feeling now.  
The evening progressed with out incident. Piper kept busy, thus keeping her thoughts away from more troubling matters. It was around eleven o'clock when Trish and Leo re entered the club. Scanning the area, they spotted an empty table toward the back of the room and headed for it.  
  
Having taken a break, Piper sat in her special alcove. She knew the moment they had walked in and was determined not to let her attention be drawn to the new arrivals. It didn't work, and soon her eyes flittered over. The two sat close together, having an intimate conversation. Sarah, their waitress came over with drinks. A white wine for Trish and Leo's customary beer. Leo laughed at something Trish had said, and she laid a hand on his arm.  
Piper turned her head away. She was not going to be able to do this. It might be better if she spent the rest of the night in her office. There was plenty of paper work to catch up on. Just as she was getting up, Phoebe crossed her line of vision.  
"Hey." She greeted dejected.  
Eyebrows raised, Piper responded. "The date did not go well?"  
Throwing herself into one of the overstuffed chairs, her sister sighed. "It was okay I guess."  
"You're back pretty early and alone."  
Chin on her fist, Phoebe muttered. "No spark, no magic, no nothing." Then leaning back in the seat she went on. "I mean he was a nice enough guy."  
"But?" Piper prompted.  
"Boring."  
"Ahh." Hearing that one word, Piper understood everything. Phoebe did not like nice. Nice equaled boring.  
Offended by her sister's tone, Phoebe looked up with a face. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Coming over to sit next to her sibling, Piper put a comforting arm around her. "It means, you need to find someone exciting, maybe even a little bit dangerous. It scares me to say that, but it's who you are."  
Phoebe tossed her a sheepish grin. "You're right, I do. No matter how I fight it, that's what I want."  
Wanting to steer the conversation away from her and her dating issues, Phoebe said. "Speaking of nice. It seems Leo and Trish are hitting it off."  
At that moment, Piper could have gleefully strangled her sister. While talking with Phoebe she had been able to take her mind off Leo. Something she had been unable to do all evening. Not wanting her baby sister to know how much she had succeeded in tormenting her she put on a brave face. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed."  
Phoebe wasn't fooled. She noted the emotions flickering in her sister's eyes at her comment. Her big sister was still in love with Leo. Phoebe didn't care how often Piper denied it, she knew the truth.  
"I need to get back to work." Informed Piper with determination. "You gonna be okay?"  
Deciding not to push her sister too far, Phoebe elected a quick retreat instead. "Yeah, just peachy. I think I'll sit here and reevaluate my love life."  
"I don't know, I don't think we'll be open that long."  
Sticking her tongue out, Phoebe watched Piper's departing back.  
  
Leo could feel Piper's every move. His eyes had fastened on her the instant he entered the club. Trish and he had had a quiet dinner at a small Italian restaurant on the other side of town. Afterward they had taken a walk along the waterfront. Sometimes talking, other times enjoying the solitude of the night. Trish was the one to suggest a late drink at P3 since she needed to drop him off there anyway. It had been a nice evening. Trish was a great girl with a wonderful personality. He sensed she was not a girl to play games with a guy. What you saw is what you got. She had told him about her childhood and family and he enjoyed her comical commentary. Considering his past, he continually steered the conversation toward her and away from him. If she found that odd, she was polite enough not to say. Despite all his earlier reservations about the evening, it had not been a disaster. With that in mind, he should have been happier, but he was not. He had spent a nice evening with a charming woman and not embarrassed himself. So why was he not elated? It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out. He was not with Piper. All night he thought about how she would have loved the restaurant or how the soft light around the waterfront would have glistened off her silky hair. Even now, sitting close to another woman, he longed for Piper. It bothered him that he could not stop thinking of her and how unfair he was being to Trish. She deserved so much better.  
Trish could feel Leo's attention drift again. Oh, he had been a perfect gentleman all night. He asked questions and laughed at her attempts at humor. When he was listening to her, she felt his eyes on her and knew he truly was. But something was just off. It had gotten worse when they arrived at the club. She was not completely clueless. It was evident that there was something between Piper and he. It may be over for her, but clearly not for him. It was a shame, because she had a feeling she could fall for him in a hard way. He was everything she was looking for in a guy. Well, she wasn't going to give up completely. She'd bide her time and see how things unfolded.  
It was getting late and she had to get up early for her second job. "Leo, I had really nice time tonight."  
"So did I." He smiled and those gorgeous green eyes seemed to mean it.  
"Listen, I know that there is obviously something still going on between Piper and you." When he made to protest, she held up a hand and smiled. "It's okay, I'm not offended. I just want you to know, that if and when you're over her, let me know. I really like you and I think you'd like me if your heart wasn't already engaged."  
Leo felt awful. He thought he had hidden his emotions pretty well. "Trish." He began, but she wouldn't let him finish. Instead she put a finger to his lips.  
"No, it's okay, really. I understand. I had a great time, so don't feel bad." She smiled, because he was so easy to read. Those eyes reflecting every emotion. Removing her finger, she leaned closer. She was not going to end this evening without a kiss. She had thought about it from the moment she'd asked him out and she was not about to cheat herself. Slowly she brought her lips to meet his in a tentative kiss. They were warm and sweet and she was not disappointed.  
His first reaction was to pull away. It had been so long since he had kissed anyone beside Piper. Not wanting to hurt Trish's feelings, he stayed put. Trying to relax, he let himself enjoy the kiss. It was nice and comforting. Not the passion engulfing feeling he got when he kissed Piper, but it was surprisingly enjoyable. It felt good to be wanted again. After Piper's rejection, his ego was bruised and this helped to soothe it.  
  
For her part, Trish was enjoying the moment. She feared he was going to pull away at first and she would have been mortified. Thankfully he had not and she relished the moment. She could have stayed like this all night. He made her feel special, secure and important.  
Behind the bar, Piper had been chatting with customers as she refilled pretzel bowls. Turning, she made her way to the other side. The side where Leo and Trish were seated. She told herself she would not look over, however her eyes had a will of their own.  
  
Phoebe had decided to call it a night. Making her way to the bar area, she wanted to say good night to Piper. Spotting her sister, her breath came up short at the sight. Piper was standing there motionless, almost as if she had frozen herself. Her face drained of color, her eyes glazed and focused on something painful. Tracking her sister's gaze, Phoebe instantly knew the reason for Piper's state.  
  
She couldn't draw a breath, and there was a buzzing in her ears. The sounds of the club faded into a distant hum. Her throat had closed shut, making it impossible for her to swallow. A coolness crept over her and she felt faint. She couldn't tear her gaze away, no matter how much she wanted to. The place where her heart lay, felt ravaged, as if it had been forcibly removed. Leo was kissing someone else. The lone thought replayed itself in her head over and over. The mere thought so unthinkable. Someone else was experiencing the warmth of those lips. Lips she knew so well, lips that belonged to her. Unreasonable jealousy filled her until she thought she'd be consumed with it.  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the torment was over. Trish had pulled away, a dreamy smile reflecting her enjoyment. Leo grinned shyly and looked down at the table briefly. Trish whispered something into his ear and he looked up and nodded.  
  
Getting to their feet, the two headed up the stairs.  
Phoebe's heart broke at her sister's evident pain. Piper's emotions clearly etched on every feature. Gently she called out. "Piper." No response. "Piper you okay?' Still nothing. Reaching over the bar, she gently touched Piper's shoulder. "Piper honey."  
Her body jerking at the touch, Piper turned to look at her sister. "Phoebe?" She questioned as if coming out of a dream, or more of a nightmare.  
"Hey sweetie, you all right?" Concern written all over her face.  
Swallowing hard, Piper cleared her emotion filled throat. "Me? Fine, I'm fine." Not wanting to face Phoebe's questions, she began clearing glasses off the bar.  
"Sweetie, if you need to talk, I'm here.  
She didn't want to talk, she didn't know if she could even form enough words to hold a conversation. Her mind was a mental catastrophe.  
When her sister didn't respond, Phoebe decided to let it go. Piper knew she was there for her. "If you're sure. I'm going to call it a night." 


	4. Chapter 4

This is so great that you all are enjoying the story. And I can't thank you enough for taking the time to submit a review. It means so very much!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Phoebe had parked in the back parking lot where the employee's parked. It was less crowded and easier to get onto the main road. Digging in her purse, she grabbed her keys, only to have them catch on the handle of her purse. They fell with a clatter onto the cement.  
It sensed its prey. It could feel the warmth and power. This prey was different from the others. The energy it radiated was enormous and it grew excited. Feeding on this would fill it like no other and make it stronger. Gathering itself into a pool of gray clouds, it glided toward the power, to food.  
Phoebe stood up after plucking up her keys from where they had fallen. Out of nowhere she felt a chill come over her. Glancing around, she surveyed the surrounding area. The few lights located in the parking lot did not illuminate much. Peering into the shadows, she tried to determine if anything was out there. Seeing nothing, she shrugged her shoulders and moved closer to her car.  
It was close now, a few more feet and he'd know fulfillment like nothing before. Circling close to the ground, it touched its victim's feet. Swirling in misty ribbons, it moved upward.  
Phoebe stopped by the car door and shivered. Her feet were freezing. Looking down, she noticed a pool of mist gathering around her legs. Panic filled her as she attempted to step out of it, but it mirrored her every move. It now reached her waist and Phoebe felt her legs go numb. She tried to scream, but all she managed was a loud squeak.  
  
Leo had walked Trish to her car. While they had said their goodnights, he spotted Phoebe heading for the back parking lot. When Trish drove off, Leo made for the other lot. Feeling ever protective of the Charmed Ones, he wanted to make sure she got to her car safely. He was making his way around the corner when he heard Phoebe's cry. Without thought, he rushed over, then stopped short as he witnessed the gray mist encompassing her.  
It felt another presence, disturbing its feast. This one was not as powerful, although it sensed something that has once been. It could not prey on more than one at a time. Survival its primary instinct, it regretfully pulled back. Lower it dropped and with one swift motion, rushed along the ground and disappeared into the night, where it was safe.  
Taking the last steps, Leo reached Phoebe just as she sank to the ground. Cradling her in his arms he asked. "Are you all right?"  
Teeth chattering, and lips trembling, she replied. "I think so. I'm just so cold. What the hell was that?"  
"I don't know." Feeling how cold she was, he wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame. Drawn to his warmth, Phoebe snuggled closer. Only a few moments of his body's heat and she was feeling better.  
Leo could feel her body's temperature begin to return itself to normal. "Better?"  
"Much." A weak smile touching her lips. "Thanks."  
With his support, she managed to rise to her feet. Still feeling a bit unsteady, she leaned against him. When she felt all the feeling return to her limbs, she moved away, reluctantly leaving the warmth of his arms. Going to the car, she slipped into the front seat.  
Before she shut the side door, Leo leaned in. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"  
"I'm fine really. Hey, don't say anything to Piper about all of this just yet." At his puzzled frown, she continued. "No sense worrying her until we know more."  
Leo didn't agree, but said. "Okay."  
Closing the door, she put the key in the ignition and started the car. Rolling down the window, she gave a small smile. "Thanks again Leo." Then put the car in reverse backing out and then heading for the back entrance of the club. As she turned onto the main road, she knew she did the right thing asking Leo to keep things quiet. Piper had enough on her plate right now and she didn't need this added to it. Hopefully she would get some answers when she got home.  
  
Back inside, Leo removed his jacket and carelessly tossed it over a nearby chair. Going to the bar, he began helping Mike clean up.  
Exiting her office, Piper spotted Leo working. When she got close enough, she asked. "What are you doing?" The question had come out sharper than she had intended, but she couldn't seem to help it. She was an emotional basket case at the moment.  
Frowning at her hostile tone, he answered. "Just thought I'd help out."  
She didn't want him helping out. She didn't want to see him, or hear his voice. All she wanted was this night to end. "Well, it's your night off. You're not supposed to be helping out. It's not like I'm going to pay you overtime or anything." The last comment had been totally unfair. She wanted to take back the harsh words, but they were already out and she was just so angry with him.  
Leo didn't know what her problem was, but he was getting more irritated by the minute. "Hey, I just thought I'd help you out. I wasn't expecting anything except maybe a thank you."  
Now that her anger had come to the surface, she couldn't seem to curb it. "Well we don't need your help. I scheduled plenty of people to cover everything because you weren't going to be here."  
Again it felt like she was attacking him and he was clueless as to the reason, however he was over her attitude. Throwing down the towel he'd been using, he said. "Listen Piper. I don't know why you're mad at me, but you don't want my help, you don't get my help!" Coming from around the bar he shot her a glare and stormed off in the direction of his room, slamming the door behind him when he got there.  
Piper closed her eyes and counted to ten. She had no right to speak to him the way she did. Her only excuse was that the whole evening had taken a toll and her emotions felt raw and exposed. She had taken those feelings out on the one person who didn't deserve it.  
  
Phoebe entered the manor still shaken and she could not get warm. Feeling chilled to the bone, she made her way through the foyer calling for her sister. "Prue, are you home?" The basement door was slightly ajar and Phoebe knew Prue must be developing film. As she went to open the door farther, it swung open, almost hitting her in the face.  
Newly developed photos in hand, Prue said. "Whoa! You okay Pheebs? Didn't see you there?"  
"Obviously." Answered her sister with wide eyes.  
"You're home early. Date go bad?"  
Going over to the stove, Phoebe turned on a burner and grabbed the tea kettle before she replied. "It was okay. It was the afterward that is the problem."  
Leaning against the counter, her sister shook her head. "How so?"  
While the water boiled, Phoebe filled Prue in on what had happened in P3's parking lot.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad Leo was there."  
"So what do you think it was?"  
Pouring the hot water into a mug and placing a tea bag inside, the youngest Halliwell shrugged her shoulders. "I've no idea, but it felt alive. It was more than just mist. Leo didn't know what it was either. Once I get something warm in me, I'm off to check the Book of Shadows."  
Brows furrowed in thought, Prue asked. "So this mist or clouds or whatever the heck it is, was cold?"  
"Very. I literally felt like I could have frozen to death."  
"Okay, wait. Daryll called me yesterday. He found a body and it was frozen from the inside out."  
Taking a sip of her tea, Phoebe briefly closed her eyes as she let the warm fluid seep into her cold body. "Really? Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because I didn't find anything. I checked the book, but there was nothing in there to explain what Daryl had described."  
"Do you think this is connected?"  
Prue pushed herself away from the counter. "I think it's a real possibility. We have more information now, so another look in the Book is probably a good idea."  
Nodding in agreement, Phoebe followed her sister up the stairs to the attic.  
  
Leo tossed and turned on the couch he used for a bed. His mind, refusing to ignore the two problems warring within. Not only was there the incident with Piper that he couldn't let go of. Phoebe's encounter with the mysterious mist was also weighing heavily on his thoughts. The latter would be easier to solve than the first. In the back of his head, he kept having the feeling he had read or saw something about a predator, which was made up of a misty substance. Unfortunately he couldn't put his finger on it. Giving up on sleep, he stood up and began pacing the small confines of the room. Closing his eyes, he let his mind travel through years past. Minutes ticked by as he tried to recall the information. Suddenly his eyes popped open as the memory surfaced. He remembered reading about a being made of mist who preyed on living beings. The details were sketchy, however he remembered the title of the book. He was almost positive there was a copy of it in a trunk in the Charmed One's attic. He remembered seeing it on one of the many occasions he had been up there. It was too late to do anything about it now. In the morning he'd go over and fill then in and hopefully find the book.  
  
Phoebe and Prue woke up late. They had spent the better part of the night combing through the Book of Shadows without results. The hope of new information aiding them dimmed as the hours passed.  
Entering the kitchen, they were pleasantly surprised to see coffee had already been made and a note next to it. Going over, Prue picked up the small yellow sheet and read. "Piper went to the grocery store. Said she'll be back soon."  
Pouring two cups of the fragrant brew, Phoebe brought one of them to her sister. "Good, because we'll need to fill her in on what's going on."  
"I'm sure Leo told her what happened to you when he went back into the club."  
"No, he didn't. I told him not to."  
Raising a questioning hand, Prue asked. "Why?"  
"Because she had had a pretty rough night already. I didn't want to add to it."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
Smothering a small yawn behind her hand, Phoebe replied. "Later."  
The phone rang before Prue could argue her sister's last comment. Picking up the phone, she said. "Hello?" A pause as the person on the other end responded. "Daryll, more news? No we haven't. Okay, I think that's a good idea." Hanging up the receiver, she turned to her expectant sister. "Daryll said they found three more bodies. All frozen. He's coming over with the pictures and all the information they have so far."  
"Well, I don't know how much help we'll be. There's nothing in the Book."  
"I know, but...." Her words were cut short by the doorbell. Both girls went to the door and were surprised to see Leo standing on the other side.  
"Hi. I hope it's not too early." He greeted as they let him inside.  
Prue closed the door behind him. "No, and not that it's not good to see you Leo, but why are you here?"  
Walking farther into the manor he explained. "I was up all night thinking of what happened to Phoebe."  
"Did you come up with anything?" Phoebe asked hopefully.  
"Actually I did."  
Chiming in together, they demanded. "Spill!"  
Smiling, Leo went on. "There's a book. I remember reading years ago that talked about a creature we saw last night. I think you have a copy of it up in the attic."  
Prue clapped her hands together. "All right then, let's do some investigating. Daryll is on his way over as well, hopefully we can figure this out."  
As the girls headed up the stairs, Leo hung back. Phoebe noting his hesitation and realizing the reason, backtracked. "Don't worry, Piper isn't home." She whispered.  
When Prue glance back in question, her sister just waved her off with a "Later." And they all climbed the stairs and entered the attic. Once there, they started going through all the old trunks, which contained various old books.  
"I think I found something." Called out Prue, holding a large, leather bound book. The front of it had two engraved serpents, intertwined in gold. The word 'Predator' also engraved in gold across the top.  
Leo stepped over. "That's it!" Prue handed it over and he began flipping through the yellowed pages. "Here it is."  
Holding the book, so all of them could look at the entry. Prue started to read. "Preying Mist." Her eyes skimmed to catch just the important facts. "It says here, that it only travels at night, hunting for its prey. It sneaks up on a victim before they know its there. Entering through the nose and mouth, it makes its way to the person's lungs. Once there it drains the life force energy until there is nothing left but an empty shell."  
Phoebe gave a little shudder. "Nice. Sounds like our mist all right. Does it say how to vanquish it?"  
"I don't think you can." Stated Leo. "It's not technically a demon, but a predator. That's why it wasn't in the Book of Shadows. It doesn't hate or love, it just hunts."  
"Wonderful." Muttered Phoebe as she rubbed her tired eyes.  
"Wait!" Interjected Prue as she kept on reading. "It says here that its only known enemy is fire. Which makes sense when you think about it. I mean it freezes its victims right?"  
Leo nodded his head in agreement. "Now you need to find out how you can use that to your advantage." He offered.  
There was another ring of the doorbell. "That must be Daryll, I'll get it." Prue said walking out of the room. Moments later she returned with Daryll in tow.  
He looked exhausted. "Please tell me you have something." He pleaded.  
Nodding her head, Prue explained what they had discovered so far. However they were a little vague on a way to stop it.  
Holding a large manila envelope, Daryll said. "Maybe this will give you motivation."  
Opening it up, he spread the graphic pictures on a small table. Prue, Phoebe and Leo let out a gasp at the horrific story the photographs told. All the victims were frozen in their last moments of life. Their mouths open in silent screams of agony.  
Turning away, her hand over her mouth and filled with pain, Prue whispered. "We have to stop this thing."  
Daryll's beeper went off. Hitting the button he glanced down at the number. "I've got to go. Let me know if you come up with anything more."  
Quitting the room he started down the stairs, passing Piper in the process. "Daryll? What are you doing here?"  
Hurrying by, he called over his shoulder. "Prue and Phoebe will fill you in."  
Confused, she rushed to the attic. As soon as she entered she spied Leo. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, not ready to see him again after last night.  
He only managed an "I" before she started in on him again. "You know it's hard enough for Dan to accept you working and living at the club, but now you're hanging around the manor? What? Do you enjoy making my life impossible?"  
Taken back by their sister's attitude, Prue and Phoebe looked at each other for answers.  
Leo, recovering from the latest attack, put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. "I am NOT hanging around, and I didn't know I was making your life impossible." His own anger seeping into his words.  
Prue, impatient to get to what was really important, interrupted. "Hey you two, enough! We've got bigger problems to deal with."  
Folding her arms across her chest, Piper glared at Leo. "What problems?"  
Sending her sister an irritated look, Prue filled her in on everything that had happened. Finishing with. "It attacked Phoebe last night."  
Piper's whole demeanor changed at the revelation. "What? Are you okay?" Her eyes filled with concern.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Luckily for me, Leo was there." And she sent him a grateful smile.  
Piper's eyes filled with irritation once again and she swung her gaze back to Leo. "You mean you knew about this last night and you didn't tell me!" She lashed out.  
Trying to shield Phoebe from Piper's ire, Leo hesitated with a reply. Phoebe made to jump in to clear up any misunderstanding, but Piper cut her off. "Oh that's right. Secrets are kind of your specialty, aren't they?"  
Leo had had enough of her accusations. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I'm tired of being on the receiving end of it." Stalking to the door, he glanced back at Prue and Phoebe. "Good luck and be careful. Call me if you need anything." Tossing Piper a hard look, he marched out of the room.  
Phoebe walked over to stand in front of Piper. "What's the matter with you?" She demanded angrily. "Leo didn't deserve that. He saved my life last night. As for secrets, I asked him not to say anything to you. I knew you were having a tough night and I didn't want to worry you."  
Piper had regretted everything she had said the moment she had uttered them. She was being petty and unfair. It just seemed like she was mad at Leo and she didn't know why, or at least didn't want to admit why. Letting out a sigh, she said. "You're right, I don't know what's gotten into me." Looking at the empty doorway, she said. "I need to go apologize."  
"Ah yeah!" Prue agreed in exasperation. 


	5. Chapter 5

Again, I can't thank you all enough for the positive reviews!!!!! Your comments make my day! Okay, trying for lots of drama in this chapter, let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Leo had made it outside and down the first set of cement steps when Piper caught up with him. "Leo wait!" He kept walking. "Leo, wait, please!"  
Halting his steps, he closed his eyes. Anger and hurt battling within him. He wasn't even sure he could turn around to face her.  
"Please Leo, I'm sorry." The genuine remorse he heard in her voice made him turn around. Glad that he finally acknowledged her, she quickly hurried on. "I've been unreasonable lately and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve all the accusations and insults. I don't know what's wrong with me."  
"You're obviously mad at me Piper. I just wish you'd tell me what I've done instead of just attacking me."  
Looking down at the ground, because she couldn't bear the hurt mirrored in his eyes, she shook her head. "You haven't done anything. I think it's this whole situation."  
She didn't have to elaborate. He knew exactly what she was talking about.  
"Piper." He whispered her name with emotion.  
The sound of a car pulling up next door, pulled her attention away. Dan was back and two days earlier than expected. Hopping out, he spotted Piper and waved, a huge smile on his face.  
Without thought she smiled and waved back. Leo taking the whole scene in came to an important decision. A decision he knew had been inevitable had he been honest with himself all along. He began backing away as Dan strode over.  
Piper, remembering Leo, looked back over and saw him moving away. "Leo."  
A sad smile formed on his lips. "Don't worry Piper. This will no longer be a problem."  
There was something in those words that made her heart stop. "What? What do you mean?" She called after him.  
Turning his back to her, he didn't respond, but kept on waking down the path and onto the sidewalk. Fear filled her as she watched him go. She wanted to follow and ask him what he meant by his last comment, but Dan was there. He put his arms around her waist and turned her toward him. Bending down he kissed her. Inside, Piper asked herself if Dan's kisses had always left her feeling just a little empty.  
  
Sometime later, Piper reentered the attic, having told Dan she'd love to spend the day with him, but she had made plans with her sisters. Leaving out the exact plans. Ever understanding, he said he'd see her later.  
Pru and Phoebe looked up from the book when she walked in.  
"Everything okay?" Asked Pru.  
"Oh yeah. Just peachy." Each word dripping with sarcasm.  
Deciding to ignore it, Prue nodded her head. "Well, Pheebs and I think we have plan.  
Piper lowered herself onto the floor next to them. "Let's hear it."  
  
It was the middle of the night as Phoebe strolled up the street. The sound of her stylish clogs, the only disturbance in the darkness. She hated when she had to play bait. Technically it was Prue's turn, but for the plan to work, Prue had to be elsewhere. It was also decided, that since the mist already knew her, it might be easily lured to her again. She wasn't panicked yet. Both her sisters were strategically stationed close by, however she still felt a little uneasiness.  
  
It sensed the power again. Knew it was the same on and grew anxious for the food. Drawn to its prey, it whirled and rushed forward in anticipation.  
  
Phoebe felt the familiar chill come over her. It was just like before. She knew it was close and it took all her willpower not to react. Out of nowhere her feet were encased in damp mist. Tendrils floated up lovingly to encircle her body. She shivered from the intense cold it invoked. As before, he legs went numb and then her arms as the mist caressed her body. Trying to keep her breathing even, but it was so difficult as she began to panic. Where were her sisters? Unable to move, she stood there, an easy prey for this beast. The first ribbons of mist entered his nostrils and she gasped in pain as it began its decent down her throat. Prue! Piper! Her mind screamed.  
Prue and Piper had been observing from behind a building. The moment the mist made contact, Piper started to move. Prue put out a restraining arm. "Wait. Not yet."  
Forcing herself to remain still, Piper watched. When they saw the mist begin to float in front of their sister's face and enter her nose, they went on the offense.  
Phoebe began to gag as the damp substance traveled down her throat. She was so cold. Where were her sisters? She got her answer when she heard Prue yell out. "Now Piper!"  
Throwing her hands out, Piper froze the cloudy being, thus keeping it from invading their sister's body further. When they were sure they had immobilized it, Prue waved her arm, causing the pool of mist to eject itself from Phoebe and land a few yards away. Prue frantically called for the 'potion'.  
Pulling a pink glass vial from her pants pocket, Piper threw it so it landed directly in the middle of the mist. There was a loud explosion and a bright reddish orange flash followed. The girls tried to shield their eyes from the sight, but were able to see bits of gray, murky matter fly in different directions. When everything cleared, there was no sign of the deadly predator, only a black smudge mark on the pavement from where the vial had made contact.  
Remembering their sister, the two ran to where she had fallen. Gasping for air, Phoebe lay shivering on the ground. "Y-y-you get it?" Teeth chattering.  
"We got it." Confirmed Prue. "Come on, let's get you home and warmed up."  
At first, all Phoebe could do was nod in agreement. When they got her to her feet she whispered. "Next time you're the bait."  
Prue smiled at her sister's comment. Only Phoebe could still have a sense of humor after all she had been through.  
  
Leo glanced up at the clock again. He'd been doing so for the last couple of hours. It was now just after one in the morning and still no call from the girls. The club had been pretty busy, which helped him get through the waiting. It was times like these when he really wished he had his wings back. He hated feeling so helpless, especially when he knew the sisters where in danger. The sound of the phone ringing, broke through his thoughts.  
Holding up the black cordless phone, Mike yelled over the noise of the crowd. "Leo, it's for you."  
Wiping his hands on the towel tucked at his waist, Leo hurried over. "Thanks." Taking the phone, he plugged his other ear so he could hear. "Hello?"  
"Hi Leo, it's Prue. We're fine."  
"Thank God." He replied and let out a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah, it was a bit close, but everything went off as planned. "We're pretty sure that thing is history."  
"I never doubted you'd take care of it. I'm just glad you all are all right."  
Yawning came from the other end of the line. "Well, it's late and we're beat."  
Smiling into the phone he said. "Get some sleep, you deserve it, and thanks for letting me know how it went."  
"No problem. Night." Prue yawned back.  
"Night." He hung up the phone, and felt like a huge weight had been lifted, from his shoulders. It was true, he had complete faith in the Charmed One's, but anything could go wrong. His relief did not last long however. This problem had been solved, but the other still remained. By tomorrow that problem too would be taken care of. His heart sank at the thought of it, but knew this was for the best for everyone involved. Of course he wondered if this was for the best, then why did he feel so miserable.  
  
Piper woke up earlier than she had wanted to. Last night had been exhausting and nerve wracking. She planned to sleep in late, however her mind was of a different opinion. Rolling over, she squinted at the small clock on her night stand. It read nine seventeen. She considered rolling back over to try and fall back to sleep, but she really did need to get to the club. Not only was it payday, which meant checks to make out, but she had to make out the new schedule and tally the week in the books. Those things couldn't wait just because she spent the night destroying an evil creature thus making the world a safer place. Sitting up, she pulled the long tresses of her hair out of her face. Rubbing her face she thought of the other little thing she needed to take care of. She needed to talk to Leo. Not only to apologize again for how she had been acting, but to find out what he meant by his last comment yesterday. She had wanted to question him more then, but Dan was there, and well, enough said. Throwing back the covers, she slipped on her slippers and headed for the shower.  
  
Leo hadn't expected to sleep last night, not with everything weighing on his mind. So he was surprised when he had drifted off. Granted, he hadn't slept long, but enough. Getting up, he went to the closet and threw on a blue long sleeve sweater and pulled on his favorite pair of jeans. Running a careless hand threw his hair. He bent down and grabbed the duffle bag sitting at the bottom of the closet. Opening it up, he began taking his belongings from the closet and placing them in the bag. There wasn't a lot to pack, so he was finished quickly. Going over to a small table by the couch, he picked up a few items lying there. When he had packed everything up, he went to his make shift bed, which was the couch. Pulling up the sheets and blankets, he folded them into a neat pile at the end of the couch. Lastly, he set the pillow on top. Giving the room a quick survey to make sure he hadn't left anything and everything was in its place. With one last backward glance, he left the room that had been his home for the past few weeks.  
Looking up at the clock in the bar, he knew Piper would be in soon. Today was her paperwork day and she normally came in early. Of course she had spent last night fighting evil, but knew she wouldn't let that get in the way of her responsibilities to the club. Pulling up a seat at the bar, he waited. He took this opportunity to prepare himself, although he didn't really think that was possible. Knowing this was the right thing to do didn't mean it was an easy thing to do. In fact, this was probably the hardest thing he's ever had to do.  
  
Piper dreaded the mound of paperwork she knew was waiting for her on her desk as she pulled her jeep into the parking lot. Rachel had taken up a lot of the slack, but there were some things she still needed to do herself. Opening the entrance door, she came down the stairs and was surprised to see Leo sitting at the bar. Well, now was as good as any to give her apology.  
He looked up as she came off the last step and there was something hiding in his eyes. It made her stomach tense just a little. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Her eyes were drawn to the duffle bag sitting by his feet and the feeling intensified. The knot in the pit of her stomach tightened.  
"Hey." She greeted cautiously.  
"Hey." Was his quiet response.  
Not really wanting to know, but finding herself asking anyway, she said. "What's with the bag?"  
Solemn green eyes looked back at her. "I'm leaving."  
Giving her head a slight jerk, she asked. "What?"  
Clearing the emotion out of his throat, he repeated. "I'm leaving Piper."  
"I don't understand."  
"Don't you?"  
"Leo, if it's because of what I said yesterday, I didn't..."  
He didn't let her finish. "It's not about yesterday. It's about the whole situation." Turning his eyes to the ceiling , trying to keep his feelings in check, he went on. "I know me being here has been awkward for you and I appreciate you giving me a place to stay, but we can't go on like this. I can't go on like this." Moving his eyes to her again, they glistened with unshed tears. "I had hoped, thought, that we'd get another chance to be together."  
"Leo." She interrupted.  
Raising a hand, he halted anything more she planned to say. "No, let me finish. I know that's not going to happen. I get it, honestly I do. You're with Dan now. He can give you the normal life you so desperately want. The life I couldn't give you. Dan's a good guy and I know you're happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you."  
By this time, her eyes were swimming with tears and her stomach was a twisted mess. "I don't know what to say?"  
Shaking his head, he replied. "There's nothing to say. You've found your life Piper. Now I have to find mine."  
"Where will you go?"  
He gave his shoulders a slight shrug. "I'm not really sure. Maybe someplace not so crowded. Someplace completely different, like Montana or Wyoming. A place where a person can breath and think. I'm hoping there is plenty of need for an ex-angle who is also a handyman." He tossed her a weak grin.  
She returned it, acknowledging his small attempt at humor, but there was no way to mask the devastating repercussions of this conversation.  
"I want to go by the manor and say goodbye to Prue and Phoebe before I head for the bus station."  
She knew she should say more, something, anything, but her throat had closed up, making it almost impossible to speak. "Will I ever see you again?" She finally managed.  
Getting to his feet, he moved closer and gently cupped the side of her face with the palm of his hand. "I don't think so. It's better this way." His eyes were still moist and full of unspoken emotion. "Be happy Piper."  
A single tear escaped her eyes and tracked down her face. He brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. Unable to resist himself, and knowing it would be the last time, he bent his head down. Brushing his lips ever so gently against hers. It was brief and sweet and it would have to last him the rest of his time on this world.  
Pulling back, he sent her a pained smile. "I'll love you. Always." Dropping his hand from her face, he reached down and picked up his bag. Without a backward glance, he walked up the stairs.  
She watched in stunned silence as he opened the door and walked out into the daylight. The door closed and he was gone and out of her life. Knees giving out, she fell onto a chair. Raising her hand, she placed trembling fingertips to her lips. Closing her eyes, she relived the feeling of his lips touching hers. The feel of his warm mouth on hers and the utter tenderness it caused. All the tears, which had been pent up, came rushing forward. They streamed down her cheeks, her mind numb from emotional overload. Trying to sort through it all was impossible. Only a single thought managed to navigate itself through all the turmoil. 'Leo was leaving'. Part of her knew this needed to happen. If she and Dan were ever going to have a normal relationship and be truly happy, then she couldn't have Leo in her life. Ah, but her treacherous heart felt something else. The complete devastation and loneliness at the loss.  
She didn't know how long she sat there unseeing, unhearing. The phone rang and she jumped as the sound reverberated around the room. Letting it ring, she didn't want to talk to anyone. Rising to her feet, she felt her legs moving of their own accord until she stood at the door of his room. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she hesitantly opened the door. The room appeared as if it had never been lived in for the past few weeks. Everything was neat and tidy, even the bedding had been piled at one end of the couch. Walking over to the closet, she saw it was completely empty. No evidence that Leo had ever been there. Moving toward the couch, she sat down and picked up the pillow, which had been placed onto of the sheets and blankets. Hugging it to herself, she inhaled his scent, in turn causing fresh tears to fall. Bringing her legs up underneath her, she snuggled into the pillow and lay down. Emotionally and physically spent, she asked herself a question she was not sure she wanted the answer to. If Dan had told her he was leaving and she would never see him again, would she feel the same despair? She only had to consider it for a moment. No, she would not. She would be sad, because he was a wonderful guy who always treated her with respect and love, but she would not feel as if her world had come crashing down around her. Admitting, she was more in love with the normal life Dan represented than the man himself. Images of Leo floated across her mind's eye and she let herself remember. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here is the last chapter in the story. I am so happy you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know I've said it many times, but once again thank you all for taking the time to let me know what you think. You guys are the best!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Phoebe was sipping her third cup of tea. Ever since last night, she couldn't seem to get warm. She woke up with several layers of blankets over her, and when she got up, she wrapped one of them around her. Heading straight for the kitchen, desperately wanting something hot to drink.  
Having gotten up a bit earlier, Prue had already started the kettle and it started whistling as Phoebe entered. An hour later and several cupfuls down, she still felt cold.  
"Any better?" Asked her older sister.  
"A little, its like my bones are chilled."  
Reaching over, Prue gave her sister a hug. "Well considering what happened last night its not surprising. How about today we stay home, cuddle on the couch and watch T.V."  
The plan sounded like heaven to Phoebe. She liked the idea of staying in her flannel pj's and blanket. The two settled in on the couch and just turned on the T.V. when the doorbell rang. They both let out a disgruntled groan at the invasion. Prue reluctantly got up and answered it. Leo was not who she was expecting on the other side.  
"Hey you! Come on in."  
Walking past her, he turned before speaking. "I hope I'm not intruding. I know you all must be pretty tired."  
"You're never intruding. So what's up?"  
He followed her into the living room, and smiled at a blanket encased Phoebe. "You okay?"  
Snuggling down into her cocoon even more she said. "I will be, once I stop feeling like a popcicle."  
Putting his bag down, he sat on one of the large overstuffed chairs across from the girls. "Good job again on defeating the mist last night. Course, I never doubted you would."  
"Yeah, all in a night's work." Phoebe stated with just a little pride.  
When Leo had dropped his bag, Prue noticed it for the first time. "What's with the bag?"  
"Umm. That's why I'm here. I just wanted to come and say goodbye. I'm leaving San Francisco."  
Two shocked faces stared back at him. "Wha..what?" Prue stuttered.  
"Yeah, what she said." Added the other sister.  
Putting his hands together, he glanced down at the floor, before saying. "It's just something I have to do. You both were right, I need to move on with my life."  
"Whoa, but we didn't say you had to leave town to do it!" Prue accused.  
"Yes I do. Look Prue, I can't move on with my life here. I can't see Piper everyday, knowing she is nearby and I can't be with her. I went on that date the other night and all I thought about was Piper." His eyes pleading with them to understand.  
They did understand, however they were not happy about it at all. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Questioned the youngest Halliwell.  
"I don't think it's a matter of choice anymore. Me being around isn't fair to Piper or myself. I mean, she's got this whole new life with Dan and she's happy. I know I've made things uncomfortable for her. At first I really thought I could win her back, but it just isn't meant to be. Now I need to find my life and I can't find it here."  
The conflict she saw in his eyes, filled Prue with compassion and she reached over and grabbed his hands. "We understand honey. We're so going to miss you though. You're like family."  
Her words touch his heart so deeply, and for a second time today, his eyes misted over. "You are my family and I'm going to miss you guys so much."  
"I assume you already told Piper?"  
"Yeah. I just came for P3. I wanted to stop by here before I head to the bus station." Knowing there was no sense prolonging the inevitable he rose to his feet. "I better get going."  
Prue rose to her feet as well, and Phoebe shed her cocoon and rushed over to give him a big bear hug. "I hate that you're leaving you know."  
The first genuine smile came to his lips. When she let go, Prue stepped closer and also gave him a huge hug. "You'll let us know where you are right?"  
"Absolutely, as soon as I can. If you ever need anything,..."  
"We know. So how you getting to the bus station?"  
Picking up his bag as she stepped back, he said. "Trolley, then city bus."  
Prue shook her head. "No way. I'll drive you." He made to protest, but she cut him off, having none of it. "Give me five minutes to get dressed, and she raced up the stairs.  
Ten minutes later, they were pulling out of the driveway, heading for the station. They both insisted Phoebe stay home and take care of herself. She had agreed reluctantly.  
  
Piper must have dozed. Her eyes popped open and it took her a few moments to realize where she was. Everything came flooding back to her. Sitting up, she took a moment to collect herself. It was amazing. Her mind was cleared of all the conflicting emotions of earlier. It was if a mist had been cleared from her head and all had been revealed.  
Rushing into the main lobby of the club, she looked up at the clock. "Oh my God, am I too late?" Snatching her purse, she sprinted out of the club and made for her car. "Please don't let me be too late." Wheeling the vehicle out onto the street, she sped for the manor. She just couldn't be too late.  
  
Prue pulled into the parking lot of the bus terminal. "You want me to come in?"  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the lift." His hand already on the door handle.  
"You're sure about this? Do you need any money?"  
Tossing her a smile, he replied. "Yes I am and no I don't. This is the right thing to do Prue."  
Leaning over she gave him another hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Call."  
"I will." He promised as he returned the hug. Opening the door, he jumped out.  
She watched until he disappeared into the main building. Letting out a sad sigh, she put the jeep in gear and drove off.  
  
The drive to the manor seemed to take forever. The whole time she went over it all in her head again. All the emotions, she had been feeling at Leo's departure. It was his drastic move, which revealed a place in her heart, which she had locked away from everyone, including herself. She loved Leo! Had always loved him. He was her soul mate in every way. It was his kisses that left her breathless and wanting more. It was his encouraging words, which had gotten her through so many difficult times. The love he felt for her, for who she was. All of it made her feel alive. She cared for Dan, but it was not the same. Only Leo made her feel this way. Now she had to pray she wasn't too late. She kept seeing the pain in Leo's eyes as he told her goodbye. Stepping on the gas, she whispered to herself. "Please be there."  
  
Prue returned to the manor a short time later. Neither of the girls felt like talking, each lost in their own thoughts. Each depressed at Leo's leaving. The front door slammed open and both of them jumped at the unexpected clatter.  
"Leo! Leo!" Piper came flying in, head frantically searching for her quarry. Spotting her sisters, she cried. "Where is he? He's still here right?" The desperation in her voice surprised Prue and Phoebe.  
The latter answered first. "No honey, he's gone. Prue dropped him off at the station a little while ago."  
Piper felt as if a knife had been plunged into her heart. Collapsing on to the floor, tears fell from her eyes. "Oh God, I'm too late."  
Rushing over, Prue and Phoebe knelt down beside her. "Piper, I don't understand?" Questioned a confused Prue. "This is a good thing isn't it? Now Dan and you..."  
Piper didn't let her finish. "I don't love Dan. I love Leo." She sobbed. "I was such a stubborn fool, and now I've lost him. What am I going to do?"  
Looking over their sister's head, Prue and Phoebe's eyes met in understanding. "It might not be too late." Offered Phoebe. "We don't know when his bus is leaving."  
A flicker of hope entered Piper's eyes and she swiftly rose to her feet. "I've got to go!"  
Witnessing her state, Prue said. "Wait, I'll drive."  
"Fine, but we're going. Now!"  
  
Having purchased a ticket for Salt Lake City, which would take him on to Billings Montana, Leo found a seat to wait. Where he was going, was as good as any place. It was far enough away to hopefully give him the space he desired. Looking at his watch, he had about an hour before his bus left. It had been an emotional and tiring couple of days. Leaning his head back against the seat, he let his mind wander. The first thing to pop into his mind was Piper's beautiful face. Remembering the last time he saw her and the feel of her sweet lips beneath his own. He allowed himself to enjoy the thought, then scolded himself for dwelling on things that would never be again. It was these thoughts that he had to put to an end. He had to leave Piper, not just in body, but in mind as well.  
  
Traffic was heavy this time of day and Piper cursed at the constant delays. They were never going to get there at this rate. Prue remained quiet, knowing there was nothing she could say to soothe her sister's anxiety. After what seemed like forever, they entered the parking lot. Piper didn't wait for her sister to find a spot, instead she leaped from the car as it slowed and made for the main entrance.  
  
Leo stood up as they announced his bus. With ticket in hand, he walked out onto the loading area. He kept his mind vacant, needing just to get on this bus and get it over with. Knowing, once he was on his way, it would be easier.  
  
Piper pushed her way into the main lobby, swinging her head in every direction trying to find him. Her first scan revealed nothing. It was so crowded and she was having difficulty seeing over so many heads. Moving as quickly as the crowd allowed, she wove her way deeper into the lobby. Occasionally she would jump up to get a better view. She thought she had caught sight of him, but as she drew closer, she was disappointed. Precious minutes ticked by, and she hadn't the slightest glimmer him. Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it might burst out of her chest. Desperation filled her. She could not have come this far just to loose him in the end. Feeling a body behind her, she turned expectantly, but it was only Prue.  
Having parked the car, she managed to catch up with her younger sister. "No sign?"  
Piper just shook her head and continued her quest. They had traversed the whole lobby twice and came up empty. Piper's anxiety increasing by the moment, to the point that Prue thought she might collapse on to the floor.  
"Piper honey. I think we may be too late." She hated to voice those words, however it was becoming a real possibility.  
"I can't loose him Prue. Not now."  
"I know sweetie. I know, but we've looked everywhere." As she spoke those words an idea came to here. "Wait! We haven't checked outside, where you load the buses."  
Eyes wide, Piper said. "Oh God, I forgot about that." Feeling like a lifeline had been thrown to her, she took off with renewed hope.  
  
Leo stood in line by the side of the bus. The attendant smiled as she took his ticket and stamped it. A few more feet and he'd be on his way.  
  
Outside, Piper moved like a woman possessed. Glancing down the line of waiting buses. Her heart stopped. She could have sworn she saw him or was it just her heart wishing it so. The crowd parted a bit and then she knew she did see him. He was waiting in line, a few buses away. Quickly she navigated her way toward him, bumping people along the way. She didn't care. He was almost on the bus, his booted foot on the first step. Running out of time, Piper knew she had to act quickly.  
"Leo! Leo!" She called out as loudly as she could.  
  
Thinking he heard someone call his name, he hesitated for just a second. Scanning the mass of people, he didn't recognize anyone. Giving his head a shake, he proceeded to step onto the bus.  
Piper, her heart in her throat as she helplessly watched him take the first step onto the bus. With all her might, she burst through the last throng of people. "Leo wait! Please Leo!"  
Again he paused and by this time, the people behind him were getting irritated. He knew for sure now that someone was calling his name. Stepping back down, he turned and spotted Piper. His heart skipped a beat. What was she doing here? The person behind him asked if he was going or not. Leo couldn't pull his eyes away from the approaching Piper, but did step out of line to let the other passengers board.  
Breathing hard from her furious pace, she called out breathlessly. "Leo please don't go."  
Standing there stunned, he shook his head in confusion. "Piper, what are you doing here?"  
"Leo." She attempted to catch her breath. "Don't leave. I love you, don't leave me."  
He knew this all must be some sort of dream, for those were the words he'd wanted to hear from her for so long. Had convinced himself he would never hear from her lips. "What? I don't understand."  
Tears making their way down her cheeks, she pleaded with him. "Leo, I love you. I've always loved you." He didn't respond, but continued to look at her baffled. "I've been such a fool. Please tell me I'm not too late."  
"But Dan....  
Wiping the tears from her face, she shook her head. "I don't love Dan, I don't know if I ever did. At least not the way I love you. It's always been you." She let herself smile. His features held so much confusion, and he looked adorable. Unable to restrain herself further, she threw herself into his arms. "Please tell me it's not too late."  
Unprepared for her actions, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Burying his face in her soft, silky hair, he allowed himself to feel the joy of her next to him. "Piper." He whispered emotionally.  
They stood there motionless, relishing the moment. Finally she pulled back. "Don't go."  
"Are you sure Piper? I mean really sure. There is always the possibility I'll get my wings back which means no normal life." He needed to make sure she had thought all this through. He could not go through loosing her again, because he knew it would kill him emotionally.  
She knew he had a right to say what he said, but she had thought it all through and this was what she wanted. "As long as I have you, then I don't care. I love you so much, and nothing else matters. You're my world Leo."  
Cupping her chin, his eyes full of affection, he replied. "I love you too. Always." Pulling her close, he lowered his mouth down to hers. Tentatively at first, with their lips brushing gently. Soon the kiss deepened as all the passion, which had been pent up, came flooding forth. Giving in to the moment, they let themselves feel.  
  
Prue observed from a distance, tears shinning in her own eyes. She knew she was witnessing something amazing, something truly wonderful. True love and it made her feel warm inside.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Later that night, Leo and Piper lay in each other's arms, content. The bed coverings pulled up as they snuggled. Earlier, Piper had gone over to Dan's. It was not something she ever wanted to repeat. He was understandably hurt and confused. She had led him to believe so many things, the least of which was a loving relationship. Admitting he had been close to proposing, which magnified her guilt tenfold. Trying to make him understand it was not his fault, but hers. She should have been honest with herself from the beginning about her feelings for Leo and not led Dan on.  
In the end it didn't matter. Dan did not understand when only yesterday they were together and happy. It was hard for him to come to grips that it all had been a lie. Piper didn't know how to make it easier for him. He asked her just to leave. Realizing there was nothing she could say to make it better, she did as he requested and left.  
Her mood lifted the moment she walked into the manor and saw Leo. Standing there with his arms open and knowing just what she needed, which was his comfort and understanding. Not saying a word, he simply held her close. After a while, she felt better and pulled reluctantly out of his embrace. Taking his hand, she led him up the stairs and to her room. Hours later and completely contented, to be in each other's arms. Her head pillowed on his strong, warm chest.  
Toying with the long strands of her soft hair, he asked. "You okay?"  
"Perfect. You?" She purred.  
Still fingering her hair, he looked down. "I never thought I could be this happy."  
Lifting her head, she gazed into his eyes. "Me too." Leaning forward, her lips seeking his in a kiss, which he was more than happy to oblige.  
As the kiss deepened, desire ignited once more. Rolling her onto her back, Leo looked down at her with passion filled eyes. There was no mistaking his intentions.  
With a seductive smile, she asked. "Why Leo Wyatt. Are you planning to take advantage of me?"  
"Every chance I get." He growled and she giggled.  
Prue and Phoebe were walking down the hall when they heard a growl followed by a giggle come from Piper's room. Interlinking arms, and grinning from ear to ear, the two sisters continued onto their respective rooms. Happy to know things were as they should be. 


End file.
